In deinen Armen
by lovingseverus
Summary: -COMPLETE- Kurze Story, wie Hermione und Severus sich ihren Gefühlen stellen ...
1. Abschied für immer?

**Abschied - für immer?**

Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, sollte heute eigentlich der glücklichste Tag in seinem Leben sein, denn Harry Potter würde endlich sein Abschlusszeugnis bekommen und hoffentlich für immer aus seinem Leben verschwinden.

Aber dem war nicht so, stellte Severus Snape resignierend fest. So schön die Vorstellung auch war, Potter nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen zu müssen, genauso schlimm war die Tatsache auch 'sie' nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen zu können.

Vor ihm saßen die Siebtklässler begierig darauf wartend, dass sie endlich ihre Zeugnisse erhalten würden. Der Abend auf den sie sieben lange Jahre gewartet hatten, war endlich gekommen. Sein Blick glitt über die einzelnen Gesichter und er musste feststellen, dass sich jeder einzelne von ihnen gemausert hatte. Vielleicht mit Ausnahme von Neville Langbottem und einigen Slitherins.

Sein Blick glitt zu dem besagten Jungen hinüber, der vor Aufregung kaum ruhig sitzen konnte. Neben ihm saß Harry Potter und Severus musste sich eingestehen, dass er wirklich ein erwachsener Mann geworden war.

Potter hatte in den letzten sieben Monaten auch viel mitmachen müssen. Severus konnte es nicht ändern, aber er hatte Respekt vor dem Jungen für den Endkampf, den er mit Voldemort bestritten hatte.

Mit der Hilfe einiger Tränke, die Severus Voldemort untergeschoben hatte, hatte es Potter geschafft, den geschwächten Zauberer zu töten.

Ja, die Tränke. Und da war er auch schon wieder bei dem Thema, dass ihn seit fast vier Monaten nicht mehr losließ. Sie hatte ihm beim Brauen der Tränke unterstützt, denn zu zweit war dies nun einmal wesentlich einfacher.

Nach den üblichen anfänglichen Problemen, die man nun mal bei der Zusammenarbeit mit Professor Snape hat, hatten sie ein Level gefunden auf dem sie gut zusammenarbeiten konnten.

Knapp drei Monaten später hatte Severus dann herausgefunden, dass er sich in seine Schülerin und gegenwärtige Schulsprecherin von Hogwarts verliebt hatte. Er war nie auf die Idee gekommen, es ihr irgendwie zu zeigen, denn immerhin war sie noch seine Schülerin.

Aber heute war der Tag an dem sich dieses Hindernis aufheben würde, obwohl er nicht der Typ war, der sich an eine 20 Jahre jüngere Frau ranschmeißen würde. Nein, nicht er, Severus Snape.

Dennoch. Einmal vor sich selbst seine Gefühle zugegeben, ertappte er sich immer öfter dabei, wie er sich vorstellte sie zu küssen, sie zu besitzen und mit ihr seine Zukunft zu planen. Lächerlich, dachte er.

Severus bekam nicht viel von Albus Rede mit, doch er konnte sich schon denken, dass er wieder einmal die selben Floskeln runtersabbelte: Ich bin stolz auf euch, macht was aus eurem Leben und ihr seid immer herzlich willkommen in Hogwarts.

Nun fing Minerva an die Namen der Schüler vorzulesen und sie kamen einer nach dem anderen hoch, erhielten ihre Pergamentrolle, die sie sich so sehnlichst gewünscht hatten und gingen die Reihe der Professoren entlang um jedem die Hand zu schütteln.

Natürlich lobten die Professoren noch einmal jeden einzelnen beim Handschlag und so dauerte die ganze Aktion doch recht lange. Es war etwas laut in der Halle geworden und es schien ein kleines Durcheinander zu herrschen.

Gut so für Severus, dann würde Albus wenigstens nicht mitbekommen, dass er nicht im Geringsten daran dachte auch nur irgendeinen Schüler hier zu loben, wo er sie doch schon fast los war.

Doch, vielleicht würde er eine Schülerin loben, die beste, die schönste und intelligenteste. Da war sie auch schon, noch zwei Plätze von ihm entfernt. Er wusste überhaupt nicht, wem er gerade die Hand schüttelte, es war ihm aber auch recht gleich.

In seinem Inneren tobte ein Kampf. Konnte er es wagen ihr hier bei der wahrscheinlich letzen Begegnung für Jahre ein wenig seiner Anerkennung zu zeigen?

Er hatte keine Zeit mehr es sich zu überlegen, denn schon stand sie vor ihm. Mit ihren haselnussbraunen Augen sah sie ihn an, ihre Hand vorgestreckt um seine zu schütteln.

Hatte er schon erwähnt, wie hübsch sie doch heute war?! Ihre Haare hatte sie locker hochgesteckt und einige ihrer widerspenstigen lockigen braunen Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht.

"Professor." erklang ihre Stimmer nachdem er sich immer noch nicht bewegt hatte. Severus konnte nicht widerstehen. Er wollte ihr wenigsten heute Abend einen kleinen Teil des Severus Snape zeigen, der sich in sie verliebt hatte.

"Miss Granger." antwortete er kühl, aber nicht unfreundliche. Er nahm ihre Hand und hauchte einen sanften Kuss auf ihren Handrücken. Er hob seinen Kopf um ihr in die Augen zu schauen. Sie schien etwas verwirrt, jedoch nicht angeekelt, was ihn schon einmal etwas beruhigte.

"Sie können sehr stolz auf sich sein, Hermione. Wissen sie das?" Ohne ihre Hand loszulassen, schaute er ihr unentwegt in die Augen. Ein leichter rosa Schimmer glitt über ihre Wangen und sie lächelte ihn offen an.

"Danke, Professor. Das von ihnen zu hören bedeutet mir sehr viel." Sie schien sich wirklich über sein Kompliment zu freuen. Innerlich hüpfte Severus Herz nur so herum, sie hatte ihn angelächelt - ihn!

"Viel Glück, Hermione. Und sollte sie einmal meine Hilfe gebrauchen, zögern sie nicht sich bei mir zu melden. Versprochen?" Er sah in ihren Augen doch ein gewisses Maß an Schock. Wahrscheinlich hätte er schon vorher damit anfangen sollen, seine freundliche Seite etwas zu zeigen.

Aber mit Genugtuung konnte er auch feststellen, dass sie sich über seine netten Gesten freute, denn sie hörte gar nicht mehr auf ihn anzustrahlen.

"Versprochen." Und mit diesen Worten ging sie zum nächsten Professor.

Hermione ging weiter zu Professor Sprout, doch während sie ihr die Hand schüttelte und nicht einmal mehr genau hinhörte, was sie ihr sagte, konnte sie nicht umher sich noch einmal zur Seite zu drehen und Snape anzuschauen.

Er hatte wieder seinen üblichen undurchdringlichen Gesichtsausdruck aufgelegt und schüttelte Lavender Brown missmutig die Hand.

Sein Verhalten ihren Mitschülern gegenüber machte sie noch ein wenig stolzer, dass er sie so sehr gelobt hatte. Severus, ihr Severus, hatte ihr gesagt, sie könne stolz auf sich sein.

Die ganze Arbeit der letzen sieben Jahr war es wert gewesen, diesen einen Satz zu hören.

Natürlich hatte sie während der vielen Abende im Kerker in denen sie die Tränke gegen Voldemort gebraut hatte, Gefühle für ihn entwickelt. Aber Hermione fragte sich auch immer wieder, wie man nicht für diesen Mann fühlen konnte?!

Er war so perfekt, so stark, so intelligent, so unbeschreiblich. Und jetzt?! Jetzt würde sie ihn verlassen, wahrscheinlich für mehrere Jahre. Hermiones Lächeln erstarb.

Vom Rest des Abends bekam sie nicht mehr viel mit.


	2. Unerwartetes Wiedersehen

**Unerwartetes Wiedersehen**

Severus lag in seinem Bett. Er konnte wieder einmal nicht schlafen. Normalerweise würde er jetzt eine Runde durchs Schloss machen und nach herumstreunenden Schülern Ausschau halten, aber es war sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass er mitten in den Sommerferien auch nur einen einzigen antreffen würde.

Er seufzte leise auf und stand auf um sich einen Trank zum Einschlafen aus seinem Labor zu holen. Doch noch bevor er den Raum verlassen hatte, zupfte etwas an seiner Pyjamahose und er schaute im Dunkeln an sich herunter.

Innerlich ärgerte er sich, dass er seinen Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch hatte liegen lasse. Aber wer dachte auch schon daran, dass mitten in der Nacht vielleicht jemand in seinen Gemächern umherstreunen würde?

"Profässooor Snäääip!" Severus konnte auf der Höhe seines Knies eine piepsige Stimme vernehmen, eindeutig eine Hauselfe. "Profässooooor Snäääip müssen sofort mit Dinkie mitkommen. Vor der Eingangstür Hockwertz wartet jemand auf sie, Sir. Es geht ihr nicht gut, Sir. Profässoooor Snäääip müssen sich beeilen."

Und ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten, was für Hauselfen eigentlich normal war, allein schon der Höflichkeit wegen, zog die kleine Elfe so heftig an seiner Hose, dass sie bald runtergerutscht wäre. "Hör sofort auf damit. Ich komme bestimmt nicht mit. Das könnte genau so gut eine Falle sein." Snape starrte die Hauselfe eindringlich an.

Doch er konnte schnell in ihrem Blick erkennen, dass sie außer sich vor Panik war. "Sir, es ist wirklich ernst, Sir, und ganz bestimmt keine Falle. Dinkie kennt die junge Dame, Sir. Es ist die junge Miiiiss Gräinga, Sir, die uns immer freilassen wollte und die Socken herum liegen hat lassen."

Dieser eine Satz genügte und Severus war schon auf dem Flur und die Treppe hoch in die Eingangshalle. Hermione war hier in Hogwarts, mitten in der Nacht und die Elfe hatte gesagt, ihr würde es nicht gut gehen.

Mit einem lauten Quietschen, welches sich in der leeren großen Halle beängstigend laut anhörte, öffnete er die hölzerne Eingangstür. Was er vor sich sah, schockte ihn zutiefst.

"Professor ich…," Hermione stand da, an die steinerne Wand gelehnt ihn mit einem glasigen Blick anschauend und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. Sie sah einfach schrecklich aus. Ihre Kleidung war zerrissen, überall sah man Dreck und getrocknetes Blut, an ihrer Schläfe konnte er eine große Platzwunde erkennen und sie zitterte schrecklich.

"Miss Granger, was machen sie hier und was um Himmels willen ist ihnen passiert?" Er ging auf sie zu aus Angst sie könne jeden Moment zusammenbrechen und er müsste sie auffangen.

"Unser Haus, Professor… Todesser, die Anhänger, die überlebt haben… wir wurden angegriffen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich machen sollte und dann hab ich mich daran erinnert, dass sie mir gesagt haben, wenn ich mal Probleme habe, kann ich immer kommen." - "Ja, Hermione, dass ist richtig. Aber bitte erzähl mir, was passiert ist."

Er ging noch einen weiteren Schritt auf sie zu. "Meine Eltern… sie sind tot." und mit diesen Worten sackte Hermione in sich zusammen. Severus fing sie aus einem Reflex heraus auf. Ohne zu überlegen brachte er sie hoch in den Krankenflügel.

Wenige Minuten später standen ein doch etwas müde aussehender Schulleiter und eine völlig geschockte Madam Pomfrey um Hermiones Bett und schauten das arme Ding an.

Hermione wachte auf. Doch sie schien noch so müde zu sein, dass sie ihre Augen erst einmal geschlossen ließ. Das erste, was sie bemerkte, war, dass ihr Kopf furchtbar weh tat. Eigentlich tat ihr alles weh, ihr Kopf, ihre Beine und Arme, einfach alles.

Sie drehte sich zur Seite um automatisch nach dem elektronischen Funkwecker auf ihrem Nachttisch zu greifen um zu wissen wie spät es war. Doch das einzige, was ihre Hände zu greifen bekamen war nichts als Luft.

Mit einem Schlag war Hermione hellwach, saß aufrecht in ihrem Bett und schaute sich verwirrt um. Wo war sie und wie war sie hier her gekommen? Weiße Wände, viele weiße Betten. Sie kannte diesen Ort.

Ihrem Kopf schien es eindeutig nicht gut zu tun so viel nachzudenken, doch ihr fiel es plötzlich ein, Hogwarts, Krankenflügel. Ja, sie war in Hogwarts im Krankenflügel, ganz eindeutig, doch was machte sie hier? Sie hatte schon vor fast 2 Monaten ihren Abschluss gemacht.

Sie hatte keine Zeit mehr darüber nachzudenken. Die Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes ging auf und Dumbledore, Poppie und zu ihrer Überraschung auch Snape betraten das Zimmer.

"Wie geht es dir, meine Liebe?" Der Direktor kam mit einem für ihn sehr ersten Gesicht zu ihr. Hermione war völlig verwirrt. Was war hier eigentlich los?

"Um ehrlich zu sein nicht so gut, Direktor. Mein Kopf und sämtliche andere Körperteile tun furchtbar weh. Und was mich noch mehr beschäftigt, ist die Frage, was tue ich hier?!" Sie schaute ihn völlig verwirrt an.

"Hermione, kannst du dich an irgendetwas, was in den letzen 24 Stunden passiert ist, erinnern?" - "Nein." antwortete sie wahrheitsgemäß. "Das hab ich mir gedacht." schaltete sich nun Professor Snape ein. Hermione war immer noch überrascht, was er hier überhaupt tat.

"Sie hat es verdrängt, eine Art Selbstschutzfunktion, ein vorübergehender Gedächtnisverlust." - "Ja, ich denke du hast Recht, Severus." Der Direktor starrte sie mitleidig an.

"Weißt du, Hermione. Du bist heute Nacht hier vor den Toren Hogwarts appariert. Professor Snape hat dich gefunden und dich sofort zur Krankenstation gebracht. Du sahst vor ein paar Stunden noch viel schlimmer aus als jetzt. Aber bevor du anfängst zu fragen.

Ja, du hast uns erzählt, was passiert ist. Und nein, wir werden es dir nicht sagen. Es hat seine Gründe, warum dein Gehirn es verdrängt hat. Ich bin mir sicher, dass es besser ist, wenn wir bis zu dem Moment warten, an dem du dich wieder selbst daran erinnert kannst. Solange wirst du hier bleiben, als mein Gast."

Er lächelte Hermione aufmunternd an. Diese lächelte jedoch nicht zurück. Sie schaute die drei Personen vor sich nur mit einem Blick an, der erklärte, dass sie jetzt allein sein wollte und das Gespräch beendet war. Dann drehte sie sich auf die andere Seite mit dem Blick auf die kahle Wand und fing leise an zu weinen.

"Wahrscheinlich wird die Erinnerung an das Geschehene schon heute Nacht in hier Gehirn zurückkommen." Madam Pomfrey war die erste, die die Stille brach, nachdem sie den Krankenflügel verlassen hatten und in ihr Büro gegangen waren. Sie hatten natürlich gemerkt, dass Hermione angefangen hatte zu weinen, doch es gab momentan einfach nichts, was sie für sie hätten machen können.

Der Direktor nickte. "Ja und wir sollten …" Doch er wurde von einem Klopfen an der Tür unterbrochen. "Herein." antwortete Madam Pomfrey freundlich. Die Tür ging auf und Hermione stand vor ihnen.

Sie sah elendig aus, unheimlich blass und ihre tiefen Ringe unter den roten Augen verstärkten diesen Eindruck nur noch mehr. "Was können wir für dich tun, meine Liebe?" Die Schwester ging einen Schritt auf sie zu. "Ich möchte bitte in einem anderen Zimmer bleiben. Das ist doch sicher möglich, oder? Hier ist doch genug Platz und ich halte es nicht aus den ganzen Tag im Bett zu liegen. Außerdem machen mich meine Gedanken wahnsinnig und ich brauche ein gutes Buch um mich abzulenken…. Mir geht es auch schon viel besser." fügte sie noch hastig hinzu als sie Madam Pomfreys Blick auffing.

"Natürlich, Hermione. Ich kann dich verstehen. Ich mag diese kahlen Krankenräume auch nicht." Und den protestierenden Blick der Krankenschwester ignorierend fuhr der Direktor fort. "Wenn du willst, lass ich dir deine alten Head Girl Räume fertigmachen und lass dir auch ein paar andere Kleider bringen. Du kannst dich in einer halben Stunde auf den Weg machen, wenn du sicher bist, dass es dir schon wieder besser geht."

Er lächelt sie freundlich an. Sie lächelte zurück, froh darüber, ihn nicht überreden zu müssen. Sie würde es keine zwei Minuten mehr alleine mit ihren vielen Gedanken in diesem weißen Raum aushalten. Und in ihren ehemaligen Räumen würde sie sicher noch ein interessantes Buch finden, was sie lesen konnte um zu warten bis die Nacht kam und ihr endlich ihre Erinnerung wieder bringen würde.


	3. Alpträume

**Alpträume**

Hermione wachte mitten in der Nacht auf. Ihr war heiß und kalt, der Schweiß lief ihr die Stirn hinunter und ihr Atem ging sehr schnell und ungleichmäßig.

Das war es also. Jedes einzelne Bild der vergangenen Nacht flog vor ihrem Auge daher. Die Schreie, die sie vom Wohnzimmer aus gehört hatte… die Todesser, die dort gestanden hatten, ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihre wehrlosen Eltern gerichtet… wie sie, nachdem sie ihre Eltern hatte sterben sehn, sich mit Mühe aus den Klauen der Todesser befreien konnte und noch Hogwarts appariert war.

Auf einmal zog sich eine eisige Gänsehaut über ihren ganzen Körper. Nein, sie konnte jetzt nicht allein bleiben. Wer weiß was sie sich antun würde?

Sie stand auf und ihre Beine trugen sie automatisch zum Krankenflügel. Jedoch öffnete auch nach dem dritten Klopfen niemand und sie sank völlig hilflos an der kalten Mauer hinunter. Sie wusste nicht mehr, was sie tat, doch einige Minuten später stand sie vor einer anderen Tür und klopfte schüchtern an.

Die Tür wurde von Severus Snape geöffnet, der sie erschrocken anstarrte. "Entschuldigen sie die Störung, aber ich habe beim Krankenflügel niemanden finden können und ich wollte den Direktor nicht wecken und…"

Plötzlich konnte sie nicht mehr. Sie hatte bis hierhin ihre Tränen unterdrücken könne, denn sie wusste, würde sie erst einmal anfangen, könnte sie bis zum Morgengrauen nicht mehr aufhören.

Doch nun schüttelten sie starke Weinkrämpfe und sie konnte dem Tränenfluss einfach nicht stoppen. Beschämt und zugleich auch so hilflos schlang sie die Arme um ihren Körper, ging einen Schritt zurück und schaute starr auf den Boden, ihr Blick von den vielen Tränen völlig verklärt.

Auf einmal spürte sie eine starke Hand auf ihrem Rücken, die sie sachte in einen schwarzen Raum schob, der einige Sekunden später in warmen Kerzenlicht badete. Sie wurde bis zu einem großen Sofa dirigiert auf welchem sie sich erschöpft niederließ. Sie spürte wie ihr eine Tasse mit heißem Tee in die Hand gedrückt wurde und neben sie setze sich Severus.

"Und jetzt erzähl mir, was letzte Nacht passiert ist." Hermione atmete einmal tief durch und erzählte ihm dann die ganze Geschichte.

"… und als ich dann an einen geeigneten Fluchtort gedacht hatte, ist mir sofort Hogwarts eingefallen, sind mir sofort sie eingefallen."

Sie schaute etwas beschämt auf ihre Knie. " Hermione, du hast genau richtig gehandelt. Du kannst immer zu mir kommen, das hab ich dir schon einmal gesagt." Nun schaute sie zu ihm auf, gerührt von seiner Freundlichkeit, aber zugleich doch zu verzweifelt. Wieder liefen die Tränen in Strömen ihre Wangen hinunter.

Sie spürte, dass Severus ihr die nun leere Tasse aus der Hand nahm, sie auf den Tisch stellte und wenige Sekunden später fand sie sich in einer beschützenden Umarmung wieder. Er hatte sie fest an sich gedrückt, seine Hand streichelte beruhigend ihr Haar und er stützte sein Kinn behutsam auf ihrem Kopf ab.

"Es tut mir so schrecklich leid, Hermione. Aber du bist jetzt in Sicherheit, du brachst keine Angst mehr zu haben." Seine beruhigen Worte und sein herber Kräuter Geruch wiegten sie sachte in den Schlaf. Als Severus merkte, dass sie fest in seinen Armen schlief, hob er sie hoch, so wie schon in der Nacht zuvor und legte sie in seinem Schlafzimmer auf seinem Bett ab.

Er deckte sie liebevoll zu, hauchte ihr einen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sich selber auf den Sessel dem Bett gegenüber. Er wollte für sie da sein, wenn sie aufwachen würde.

Sonnenlicht schien hell durch die hohen Fenster im Kerker und kitzelte Hermiones Nase. Langsam öffnete sie die Augen und musste sofort feststellen, dass sie nicht in ihrem eigenen Bett lag. Sie setzte sich sachte auf und schaute sich im Raum um.

Sie lag in einem großen Himmelbett aus dunklem Holz mit einem schwarzen Baldachin. An der Wand ihr gegenüber stand ein riesiges Bücherregal, links davon war der Kamin zu finden und davor stand ein Sessel auf dem sie Severus schlafend erblickte.

Er sah so süß aus, wie er da saß, seinen Kopf auf eine Hand gestützt. Doch Hermione schien diese Haltung für eine ganze Nacht doch recht ungemütlich. Severus trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt und einen lange schwarze Stoffhose. Hermione war innerlich etwas erleichtert, dass er nicht zu den Männern gehörte, die nur in Boxershorts schliefen. Das hätte für sie letzte Nacht etwas peinlich werden können. Obwohl …

Letzte Nacht, sie erinnerte sich. Wie wunderschön es doch in seinen Armen gewesen war. In diesem Moment hatte sie sich so sicher gefühlt, so geschützt.

Sie starrte Severus immer noch an, doch hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, dass er mittlerweile zurückstarrte. Sie zog erschrocken die Luft ein. "Guten Morgen." Seine Stimme war sanft und äußerst freundlich. Hermione hatte für einen Moment schon befürchtet, dass er auf das Angestarrt werden mit einem großen Wutanfall antworten würde.

"Guten Morgen." antwortete sie schüchtern. Sie wich seinem Blick aus. Das ganze Drama letzte Nacht war ihr doch etwas peinlich, obwohl sie nicht gewusst hätte, was sie sonst hätte machen sollen.

Severus hatte sich aus seinem Sessel erhoben und stand nun vor dem Bett. "Geht es dir wieder etwas besser?" Seine Stimme klang fast etwas besorgt, konnte Hermione feststellen. "Ja, dank ihrer Hilfe schon." - "Du musst dich nicht bedanken und du weißt, dass du immer wieder kommen kannst. Du machst im Moment viel durch und ich kann das verstehen.

Weißt du, meine Eltern wurden auch ermordet, als ich 13 war. Ich hatte damals niemanden und du weißt ja, was dabei rausgekommen ist." Seine Miene verdunkelte sich schlagartig. "Ich habe mich an die falschen Leute gewannt. Ich möchte dir einfach helfen." - "Wenn du willst." fügte er noch schnell hinzu. Fragend schaute er sie an.

Doch Hermione antwortete nicht. Die Information rasselte durch ihren Kopf und auf einmal klingelte die Alarmglocke. Severus tat das alles nicht aus Zuneigung, so wie Hermione es sich insgeheim gewünscht hatte. Er tat es nicht, weil er vielleicht die gleichen Gefühle entwickelt hatte, wie sie während der letzten Monate. Nein, er tat es einfach nur aus Mitleid. Mitleid für ein kleines einsames Mädchen.

Es fühlte sich an als würde eine eisige Hand sich um ihr Herz schließen und es zerdrücken. Sie wusste nicht einmal mehr die Frage, die er ihr gestellt hatte. Oder war es überhaupt eine Frage gewesen? Sie wollte nur noch diese Räume verlassen, ihn verlassen.

Rückartig stand sie auf. "Vielen Dank, Professor. Trotzdem muss ich jetzt gehen." Sie schaute ihm dabei nicht in die Augen. Sie wollte an ihm vorbei hinüber zur Tür, doch sie spürte seine Hand an ihrem Arm.

Er drehte sie etwas zu sich und schaute sie eindringlich an. "Ist alles in Ordnung?" Hermione konnte diese Freundlichkeit einfach nicht ertragen. Natürlich hatte sie sich normalerweise darüber gefreut, aber zu wissen, dass er dies nur aus purem Mitleid für sie tat, ließ diese Freude ersterben und in Hass auf sich selbst verwandeln, weil sie so naiv gewesen war um zu glauben, er könnte vielleicht das Selbe empfinden, wie sie.

"Ja. Bitte lassen sie mich jetzt gehen." Die Worte kamen mit einer solchen Wucht aus ihrem Mund, dass diese Art mit ihm zu sprechen, nachdem, was er für sie getan hatte, ihr sofort leid tat. Jedoch ließ er sie los und Hermione verließ augenblicklich seine Räume um mit Tränen in den Augen in ihr Schlafzimmer zu flüchten.


	4. Dumbledores Angebot

Vielen Dank für deine Reviews, Marylein :)

Auch wenn du eine sehr kritische Leserin bist, habe ich so zumindest die Möglichkeit mit zu verbessern.

Leider bin ich nicht vertraut mit dem Beta-System. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich jemanden finden könnte.

Morgen kommt das fünfte und letzte Chap. Die Geschichte wird ein offenes Ende haben. Ich bin ein Freund davon und hoffe euch gefällt es auch.

**An alle Schwarz-Leser :) **Bitte schreibt mir doch auch ein kleines Review!! Es liegt mir wirklich am Herzen zu wissen, wie es euch gefällt!!

*** ~°~°~°~°~°~ *** ~°~°~°~°~°~ *** ~°~°~°~°~°~ ***

**Dumbledores Angebot**

"Albus, ich weiß wirklich nicht, was ich falsch gemacht habe. Auf einmal hat sie wie versteinert dreingeblickt und wollte nichts sehnlicher, als zu verschwinden. Aber warum? War es nicht richtig ihr von meinen Eltern zu erzählen?" Severus schaute mit verzweifelndem Blick in seine Kaffeetasse.

Er war nach Hermiones Verschwinden sofort zum Frühstück in die große Halle gegangen um mit Albus zu reden. Natürlich hatte er bemerkt, dass mit Hermione irgendetwas nicht stimmte, aber er hatte nicht den blassesten Schimmer, was es sein könnte.

"Mach dir mal nicht so viele Sorgen. Sie wird sich schon wieder beruhigen. Vielleicht ist das ganze doch etwas zu viel für sie."

Der Direktor machte eine kleine Pause.

"Severus, sei jetzt bitte ehrlich. Wie stehst du zu Miss Granger?"

Er schaute den jüngeren Zauberer ernst an.

Severus fühlte sich ertappt. Doch kein dutzend Hypogreife hätte ihn dazu bringen können seine Gefühle für Hermione Albus Dumbledore zu gestehen."Mach dich nicht lächerlich, alter Mann. Wie sollte ich schon zu ihr stehen. Ich mach mir einfach nur Sorgen und dazu habe ich weiß Gott noch mal jede Menge Gründe."

Er schaute ihm fest in die Augen. Er war nicht so naiv zu hoffen, dass er den Direktor überzeugt haben könnte. Im besten Falle würde er ihn in Ruhe lassen. Aber wenn er schon solch eine Frage gestellt hatte, schien er genau zu wissen, was Severus so beharrlich versuchte zu verstecken.

"Severus, ich will dir nur eins sagen: Ich werde gleich mit Hermione über das Angebot sprechen, das wir beide gestern schon durchdiskutiert haben. Aber um ganz ehrlich zu sein, glaube ich nicht, dass Hermione momentan die Kraft hat eine neue Beziehung zu starten, selbst wenn sie etwas für jemanden empfinden sollte. Ich hoffe du verstehst meinen Wink mit dem Zaunfahl. Hab Geduld mit ihr."

"Sie haben mich gerufen, Direktor?" Hermione stand im Büro von Dumbledore. Ihre Augen waren feuerrot vom vielen Weinen und sie sah ziemlich elend aus.

"Ja, setz dich bitte, Hermione." Hermione folgte der Aufforderung und setzte sich Dumbledore gegenüber. Sie knetete nervös ihre Hände in ihrem Schoß und war gespannt, was der Direktor wohl mit ihr zu bereden hatte.

"Ich glaube, ich brauche dich nicht zu fragen, wie es dir geht. Es ist doch recht offensichtlich, dass dich die Situation sehr mitnimmt, was ich natürlich nachvollziehen kann. Hermione, bitte schau mich an."

Sie hob sachte ihren Kopf. Dumbledore lächelte sie freundlich an und auch bei Hermione breitete sich ein kleines Lächeln in ihrem Gesicht aus. "Ich habe mir etwas Gedanken um deine Zukunft gemacht. Etwas, wozu du wahrscheinlich noch keine Zeit hattest. Ich selbst stecke momentan ein wenig in der Klemme.

Wie du sicher bemerkt hast, ist Professor McGonagall nicht hier. Ich muss dir leider mitteilen, dass sie seit gestern schwer krank im Hospital liegt. Ihre Krankheit ist heilbar, doch das wird einige Zeit in Anspruch nehmen. Dementsprechend wird sie zu Schulbeginn nach den Sommerferien nicht hier sein und ich habe keine Möglichkeit die Verwandlungsstunden durch einen Kollegen vertreten zu lassen. Dafür ist einfach zu viel zu tun."

Hermione sog scharf die Luft ein. Meinte der Direktor wirklich das, was sie vermutete? Dumbledore zwinkerte ihr zu, als er ihren erschrockenen aber auch hoffnungsvollen Blick wahrnahm.

"Ja, Hermione. Du hast mich richtig verstanden. Ich weiß, dass du dich für die Uni noch nicht eingeschrieben hast. Ich persönlich glaube, dass es dir gut tun würde dir noch etwas Zeit zu lassen, bevor du mit deinem Studium beginnst. Alleine in London oder wo auch immer du studieren möchtest, könnte momentan etwas zu viel für dich werden und ich möchte dich gerne sicher wissen.

Hermione, würdest du den Platz der Verwandlungslehrerin während Professor McGonagalls Abwesenheit übernehmen?" Die drei großen Haufen Bewerbungsmappen in seinem Schreibtisch erwähnte der Direktor nicht. Hermione würde ein guter Ersatz sein und er könnte sich sicher sein, dass es ihr wenigstens für einige Monate gut gehen würde.

Hogwarts ehemalige Schulsprecherin war von diesem Angebot völlig überrascht. Würde sie das denn schaffen? Eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf schrie ja, natürlich würde sie es können. Verwandlung war schon immer eins ihrer Lieblingsfächer gewesen.

Doch würde sie mit ihrem Studium warten wollen? Eigentlich hatte sie gehofft so schnell wie möglich an der Uni beginnen zu können. Doch die Situation hatte sich geändert, ihr ganzes Leben hatte sich geändert. Vielleicht hatte Professor Dumbledore Recht und sie würde hier auf Hogwarts für die nächsten Monate gut aufgehoben sein.

Hermione räusperte sich. Entschlossen blickte sie den Direktor an. "Gerne. Sie haben Recht. Vielleicht ist es das Beste für mich und immerhin kann ich sie ja nicht das neue Jahr ohne Verwandlungslehrerin beginnen lassen. Nachdem was sie für mich getan haben, ist dies eine gute Möglichkeit Ihnen meine Dankbarkeit zu zeigen. Außerdem glaube ich, dass es mir sehr viel Spaß machen könnte."

"Du musst dich nicht bei mir bedanken. Es ist selbstverständlich, dass du in solch einer Situation Hilfe brauchst und ich bin immer für dich da. Ich möchte dir gerne helfen, dir wieder ein normales Leben aufzubauen und ich weiß, dass Severus das auch möchte."

Nein. Hermione lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken. Dieses Thema wollte sie eigentlich vermieden haben. Doch der Direktor fuhr fort. "Severus hat mir heute morgen beim Frühstück erzählt, dass er recht besorgt über deinen plötzlichen Aufbruch aus seiner Wohnung war. Darf ich dich fragen, was mit dir los war?"

Hermione überlegt schnell, was sie Überzeugendes sagen könnte, doch ihr viel nichts Gutes ein. "Mir ging es einfach nicht gut." Der Dirktor schaute sie skeptisch an. "Gerade dann hättest du bei ihm bleiben sollen, denn es tut dir nicht gut dich so abzuschatten."

"Ich konnte es einfach nicht ertragen!" Der Satz war nur so aus Hermione herausgesprudelt. "Was konntest du nicht ertragen?" Jetzt war es sowieso schon fast raus, da würde der letzte Rest auch nicht mehr schaden, dachte Hermione.

"Ich brauche sein Mitleid nicht. Es tut mir leid, wenn seine Eltern auch ermordet wurden, aber das soll für ihn kein Anlass sein, plötzlich das Gefühl zu haben sich um mich kümmern zu müssen."

Hermione traten wieder die Tränen in die Augen. "Hermione. Jetzt beruhig dich wieder." Dumbledore reichte ihr ein Taschentuch. Sie schaute ihn mit verklärtem Blick an. Der Mann lachte. Wie konnte er jetzt lachen? Fand er es etwa lustig, dass Hermione ihm hier indirekt gestand, dass sie sich in Severus Snape verliebt hatte?!

"Hermione." Der Direktor schaute die junge Frau vor ihm schmunzelnd an. "Severus tut das doch nicht aus Mitleid!" Hermione konnte in seiner Stimme das unterdrückte Lachen über eine so absurde Vermutung heraushören.

"Er mag dich, ganz einfach. Deshalb möchte er sich um dich kümmern. Ist das nicht offensichtlich?" Um ehrlich zu sein, dachte Hermione, war bei Severus Snape nichts offensichtlich. Doch der Direktor schien selbst solche komplexen Charakteren wie ihn zu durchschauen.

"Nein, ich finde das ganz und gar nicht offensichtlich." antwortete sie etwas schnippisch. Das ließ Dumbledore noch einmal auflachen. "Ach Hermione, was die Liebe doch für Dummköpfe aus uns macht."

Sie glaubte, sie höre nicht recht. "Was bitte?" stotterte sie nur. "Nichts, nichts, mein Kind. Ich glaube du solltest jetzt runter in die große Halle. Das Mittagessen hat gerade begonnen und du hast sicher Hunger, da du ja schon vom Frühstück nichts mitbekommen hast."

Hermione verließ verwirrt, dass Büro des Direktors. Gab es eigentlich irgendetwas, das Albus Dumbledore nicht wusste?


	5. Zeit für Entscheidungen

_Hier kommt das letze Chap. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch. _

_Bitte erwartet nicht, dass all eure Fragen zu der Geschichte beantwortet werden. Es ist ein offenes Ende..._

_Viel Spaß beim Lesen!!!  
_

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

**Zeit für Entschuldigungen**

Severus Snape saß am Lehrertisch in der großen Halle und stocherte lustlos in seinem Essen rum. Das einzige, was ihn überhaupt dazu gebracht hatte zum Mittagessen zu gehen, war der Hoffnungsschimmer Hermione zu sehen und vielleicht eine Antwort auf ihr merkwürdiges Verhalten zu bekommen.

Und wie gerufen öffnete sich die Seitentür der großen Halle und Hermione trat ein. Sie schaute etwas blass aus, aber ansonsten konnte Severus feststellen, dass es ihr anscheinend wieder besser ging. Er schaute sich am Lehrertisch um und musste feststellen, dass nur noch zwei Plätze frei waren, der Dumbledores und einer rechts von ihm.

~*~

Hermione hatte wirklich Hunger, immerhin hatte sie schon seit fast zwanzig Stunden nichts mehr gegessen. Doch als sie zum Lehrertisch hochging und Severus sah, zog sich etwas in ihrem Magen zusammen und ihr Appetit war verschwunden.

Trotz alledem setzte sie sich neben ihn und nuschelte ein schüchternes 'Hallo'. Ohne jedoch eine Antwort abzuwarten begann sie schweigend zu essen. Obwohl sie sehr wohl bemerkte, dass er sie durchgängig anstarrte, mied sie seinen Blick. Sie wollte einfach nicht mit ihm reden, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie es irgendwann sowieso wieder musste.

Severus beobachtete sie nun schon eine ganze Weile, doch sie starrte stur auf ihren Teller. Also beschloss er den ersten Schritt zu machen. Er wollte einfach wissen, was mit ihr los war.

"Ich darf annehmen, dass ich dich jetzt 'Professor Granger' nennen darf? Dumbledore hat mir schon gestern von seinen Plänen erzählt, die ich im Übrigen nur unterstützen kann. Du würdest eine perfekte Vertretung für Minerva abgeben."

Hermione hatte aufgehört zu kauen und schluckte nun schwer ihren Bissen hinunter. Hatte sie da gerade ein Kompliment vom Tränkemeister hochpersönlich bekommen? 'Hermione' schrie eine Stimme in ihr. 'Antworte ihm oder er hält dich für noch verrückter als du sowieso schon bist.'

"Ja, es heißt jetzt Professor Granger. Ich halte Dumbledores Vorschlag in meiner jetzigen Situation auch für das Besten." Sie drehte ihren Kopf zum Professor und schaute ihn ernst an. "Kann ich sie nach dem Essen vielleicht einmal kurz sprechen? Es ist mir sehr wichtig." Sie schaute ihn mit einem nervösen Blick an.

Severus war erleichtert. Vielleicht würde sie ihm endlich erklären, was los war. "Ja natürlich. Wenn du fertig bist können wir sofort in mein Büro gehen." Hermione nickte und erhob sich von ihrem Stuhl. Severus tat es ihr gleich und er ging vor und führte sie beide in sein Büro.

Seitdem Hermione hier in ihren Schuljahren gewesen war, hatte sich nicht viel verändert. Der große Schreibtisch dominierte den Raum und an den Wänden waren ausschließlich Regale voll mit Büchern und Phiolen. Vor dem Kamin standen zwei große Sessel.

Wie üblich war kein Feuer entzündet. Doch als Severus sah, wie Hermione beim Eintreten vor Kälte die Arme um ihren Körper schlag, richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf den Kamin und eine Flamme entzündete sich.

"Danke." flüsterte sie leise und lächelte ihn schüchtern an. "Setzt dich bitte." Severus zeigte mit seiner Hand auf einen der zwei Sessel. "Möchtest zu etwas trinken, einen Kaffee vielleicht?" - "Ja. Gerne."

Hermione fühle sich äußerst unwohl in ihrer Haut. Während Severus zwei dampfende Tassen Kaffee herbei zauberte, konnte sie ihn nur anstarren. Wie würde sie es am Besten erklären? 'Tu es einfach!' sagte die Stimme in ihr wieder. 'Tu das, was du dir nun schon so lange wünscht.'

Hermione zögerte, doch ihr Kopf war zu durcheinander um zu realisieren, was sie nun tun würde. Sie stand auf und stellte sich vor den Tränkemeister, der sich noch nicht gesetzt hatte. Verdutzt schaute er sie an.

"Das ist los, Severus." Ihre Hände fanden den Weg zu seinem Nacken und sie zog seinen Kopf zu sich hinunter. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, durchlief ein Schauer Hermiones Körper. Sie wusste, egal wie sehr sie gleich von ihm angeschrien werden würde, es war diesen einen Moment wert.

Scheu begann sie ihn zu küssen. Ihre Zunge strich über seine Lippen um Einlass bittend. Und zu ihrer Überraschung öffnete Severus langsam seinen Mund und seine Zunge kam ihr entgegen. Seine Hände griffen um sie und er drückte sie fest an sich.

Hermione schmolz unter Severus immer leidenschaftlicher werdenden Küssen dahin bis sie sich voneinander lösten.

Er schaute sie an, sein Blick unlesbar. "Warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?" fragte er sie. Doch sie antwortete mit einer Gegenfrage "Und warum hast du nie etwas gesagt?" - "Es tut mir leid." Hermione lächelte ihn an. "Das muss es nicht. Jetzt hast du ja die Chance es wieder gut zu machen!" und sie küssten sich noch einmal.

~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~ ~*~

_Das war's. Wie gesagt, ein offenes Ende._

_Bitte keine Beschwerden :) Ich kann zwar verstehen, dass viele damit nicht zufrieden sein werden, aber momentan komme ich mit dieser Story nicht weiter. _

_Also muss das hier genügen :)_

_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews und ich hoffe, ich kann euch als Leser für meine neue Story **Confused** begeistern!! _

_**(für die ich übrigens noch DRINGEND eine Beta-LeserIn suche!!)**  
_

_Viele Grüße für die vielen Anregungen und Ratschläge!!_

_ ~*~ LovingSeverus ~*~  
_


End file.
